


Don't You Dare

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Prompt: Maggie takes a kryptonite bullet for KaraPrompt: Alex and Maggie sparing and getting too caught up in their thoughtsPrompt: Maggie saves Alex.I took this as a challenge and did all three prompts in one.It's got fighting, and inappropriate flirting, and angst, and a happy ending I promise.





	

After an intense fight that almost went horribly wrong for the NCPD, Maggie asked Alex to teach her more hand-to-hand combat than the police department had already trained her in. Alex couldn't think of a better excuse to see her girlfriend working out in a sports bra... so she gladly agreed. 

They went in to the DEO on a Saturday they both had off. 

"Danvers! What are you doing here? I thought you were off today?" Vasquez asked as they walked hand in hand through the command centre, heading towards the green room. 

"I am Vasquez! Just teaching my girl a little combat today." Alex proudly put her arm around Maggie's waist, and her smile was so big she was practically glowing. 

"That's what you two do on your day off? Really?" Vasquez laughed. "Way to play into the stereotypes. Try not to get too distracted though Danvers! We can't have Maggie here kicking your ass!"

"She couldn't kick my ass even if I was totally distracted!" Alex exclaimed, feigning offence. 

"Oh please, Alex. The second you see my abs you're gonna beg me to kick your ass, among other things..." Maggie winked at Alex. 

"Ok, we're leaving now. Nice talking to you Vasquez." Alex steered Maggie towards the green room, leaving Vasquez giggling to herself and wondering if she should start up a bet to see who would win. 

When they reached the green and started preparing to spar, Alex said, "come on Maggie, you don't think I would actually lose a fight just because of your abs. I'm not *that* weak."

"Really, Danvers? You think you can concentrate around this?" Maggie pulled off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in just a green sports bra and black spandex shorts. 

Alex's jaw had practically fallen to the floor. She hadn't quite expected Maggie to just strip down like that. So little clothing... so many things she could do to her... oh this was going to be harder than she thought. 

Alex gathered herself and started pulling her own clothes off. 

"Well, you're not the only one who came prepared to play dirty..." Alex said as she pulled off her remaining clothing, leaving her in a similar outfit to Maggie's: the black sports bra she always wore for her morning runs and her favourite pair of purple spandex shorts. 

"I don't remember saying anything about playing dirty... but if you insist, I don't mind playing along..." Maggie said, sauntering over to Alex, pressing her body dangerously close to Alex's, lightly running her finger over Alex's mound through her shorts. 

Alex tried to stop herself, but still shuddered into the touch. 

"Maggie! Please! I'm at work, it's not fair to turn me on like this!"

"But you're not working today babe. We're just here to have a little... fun."

"Geez Maggie, you're making this difficult. Do you want to learn combat or not?"

"Yes Alex... I do, I'm sorry. I will behave myself," Maggie said. "For now...." she whispered out of Alex's ear shot. 

They sparred for a couple hours, Alex teaching Maggie some new moves, repeating them over and over and over until Maggie finally got them. Eventually Maggie pinned Alex to the ground, successfully completing a difficult move Alex had been trying to teach her for the better part of an hour. 

"Yes! I got you Danvers! Finally! I think I'm getting the hang of this." Maggie said, loosening her grip on Alex slightly. 

"Not so fast Sawyer!" Alex cried, flipping them over so she was now pinning Maggie down. "You can't let your guard down, you never know if you're opponent is going to play dirty."

"Play dirty you say..." Maggie's arm were being held down, but her legs were free, so she brought one leg up so her thigh would push into Alex's centre. 

Alex's shock at the sudden movement made her lose her grip on Maggie, letting Maggie pull her down on top of her and letting Maggie's lips find her own. 

After several minutes of rolling and fighting for dominance in the kiss, Alex pulled back. She was sitting on top of Maggie, straddling her waist. 

"We really shouldn't do this here. What if we get caught?"

"That's half the fun." Maggie smirked, but she immediately noticed the insecure look on Alex's face and added, "or what about the locker room? We'd get some privacy there."

"We do need to shower anyways..."

Before Maggie could get up and pull Alex towards the locker room, they heard a loud crash come from the command centre, followed by gunshots. They both grabbed their guns and ran towards the commotion, forgetting that they're both still dressed in their workout gear and aren't protected. 

A group of hostile aliens had broken into the DEO to break out one of their kind that the DEO had in custody. They were shooting poisonous spikes out of their arms and they had guns that were glowing green. 

"They have kryptonite!" Alex yelled. "Get Supergirl out of here!"

It was complete chaos, bullets flying in every direction. Alex was trying to get to her sister to tell her to leave this fight to the agents, that she was only going to get hurt. Alex was so worried for her sisters well-being that she didn't notice the alien aiming for her back. But Maggie did.

"Alex! Watch out!" Maggie ran at the alien, tackling him to the ground using one of the new moves Alex had just taught her, shooting him in the back once he was on the ground. 

Maggie stood to see Alex looking at her in disbelief. 

"Maggie, are you ok?" Alex asked, worried her girlfriend was hurt, but also incredibly turned on by the sight of Maggie taking down an alien with her bare hands. 

"Yeah, I'm fi- Supergirl! Behind you!" Maggie ran towards Kara, flinging herself in front of the superhero as a kryptonite bullet came flying towards her. It hit Maggie in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. 

"Maggie!" Alex ran to her and pulled her into her arms. "Maggie, no, no baby, stay with me, don't you dare black out on me, you're going to be fine, ok, just stay with me, stay-" Alex got kicked in the head by an agent jumping over them to go help with the fight and was knocked out herself. 

\----

When Alex woke, she was in the med bay of the DEO. At first she was confused, but she recognized the logo on the door, and the face hovering above her tending to her wounds, and then she felt a squeeze on her hand. She turned her head to see Kara siting next to her. 

"Kara... what- what happened?"

"Hey Alex, just relax, do you not remember?"

"No, I- I don't remember. I know there was a fight, and there were aliens, and they had kryptonite, and then Maggie- Maggie! Where's Maggie?!" Alex sat straight up, grabbing her head in pain. 

"Alex! Lay down! She's ok. She's going to be ok. She lost a lot of blood, but the bullet didn't hit any major organs and kryptonite doesn't effect humans, so she's going to be fine. You can go see her once the doctors ok you to get up. She's next door."

"I am a doctor. I can ok myself to get up." Alex stumbled out of bed. Holding her head and struggling to stay upright. 

Kara knew there was no use in fighting with her sister, so she wrapped an arm around her middle and helped her walk to see Maggie. When they stopped in the doorway, Maggie looked up.

"Hey Danvers. How ya feeling?" Maggie's speech was still slurred from the amount of pain meds they'd given her. 

Alex walked over to her and sat next to the bed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

"I'm fine babe. But you? You took a bullet for my sister! What kind of crazy are you?"

"Of course I did, Alex. She's my little sister now too. I couldn't let her get hurt." 

Alex turned to look at Kara standing in the doorway with a tear in her eye. Kara smiled at her and backed away, leaving her sister alone with her girlfriend. 

"I was so scared Maggie. I thought I was going to lose you."

Maggie pulled Alex in and kissed her. 

"I'm right here babe. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too Maggie. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"No promises, Danvers. But I'll do my best."

"You better."

Maggie shifted over in the bed and patted the spot next to her. Alex climbed in with her and let Maggie lay her head on her chest. They laid there for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats, letting the 'what ifs' go unsaid. They both knew their jobs were dangerous, but being thrown into the reality of that danger was scary. 

Eventually they fell asleep, getting the much needed rest they both required, hands tangled together, bodies pressed against each other. And when they woke, Kara was sitting next to them, listening to two hearts beating in rhythm together, thankful for these two women whose love for her nearly exceeded their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like! Or maybe kudos! 
> 
> Or send me a prompt on tumblr! @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
